[unreadable] Chemokines are a family of approximately 50 proteins that differ from other cytokines in that they possess a distinctive biochemical hallmark in the form of conserved cysteine residues and act on G protein-coupled seven transmembrane (7TM) spanning receptors. Their principal role is that of directing leukocyte trafficking in the body, and they are thus pivotal to development and the establishment of the immune system. However their excessive activity results in the establishment of inflammation and through studies in animal models using tools such as genetically modified mice, neutralizing antibodies and receptor antagonists, chemokines have been shown to play a role in diseases such as asthma, atherosclerosis, multiple sclerosis, inflammatory bowel disorder and arthritis, as well as many others. They have also been shown to play a role in diseases such as cancer and infectious diseases such as AIDS, where they appear to play complex roles beyond inflammation. Since 7TM receptors are one of the cornerstones of the pharmaceutical industry, they provide a very attractive target for therapeutic intervention, and chemokine-focused programs are now moving into the clinic. Importantly 2007 witnessed the first approval by the FDA for a chemokine receptor antagonist for the prevention of HIV infection. They are also suitable targets for biological therapeutics, and again monoclonal antibodies are currently under testing in man. Thus the chemokine field attracts scientists from both academia and industry, and the Gordon Research Conference on Chemotactic Cytokines provides an ideal forum for direct exchange of ideas, and challenging discussion. The conference is scheduled to be held in Aussois, France, from 21-26 September 2008. It will be limited to 160 participants, and speakers are selected to provide a forum for innovative discussion. In addition the conference will allow students and postdoctoral fellows the opportunity to expose their work and to have informal discussions with leading scientists in this area. This will be achieved, in part, through the dedicated poster sessions and the daily social program. Since the conference is held in Europe, we expect a large European attendance, but we hope to attract a substantial participation from the US. We therefore request support to cover the costs for travel and/or conference fees at the European venue. The Health relatedness of this application is that chemokines have been shown to play a role in diseases such as asthma, atherosclerosis, multiple sclerosis, inflammatory bowel disorder and arthritis, as well as many others. They have also been shown to play a role in diseases such as cancer and infectious diseases such as AIDS, where they appear to play complex roles beyond inflammation. Since 7TM receptors are one of the cornerstones of the pharmaceutical industry, they provide a very attractive target for therapeutic intervention, and chemokine-focused programs are now moving into the clinic. Importantly 2007 witnessed the first approval by the FDA for a chemokine receptor antagonist for the prevention of HIV infection. They are also suitable targets for biological therapeutics, and again monoclonal antibodies are currently under testing in man. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]